herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pi (The Reef)/Gallery
Images of Pi from the animated film The Reef Gallery The Reef Young Pi.png|Young Pi Pi with his mother and father.png|Pi with his parents Pi meets Percy the porpoise.png|Pi meets Percy the porpoise. Pi and his parents trapped in a fishing net.jpg|Pi and his parents trapped in a fishing net Pi's dad instructs him to squeeze through.png|Pi's dad instructs him to squeeze through the net Pi tries to squeeze through the net.jpg|Pi squeezes through the net Meg grabs Pi to prevent him from suffering the same fate as the fish's parents.png|Meg grabs Pi to prevent him from suffering the same fate as his parents. Pi hopelessly watches the net with his parents disappear.png|Pi hopelessly watches the net with his parents inside of it disappear out of the water as Meg and Percy look on. Meg & Percy drop Pi off at the Reef.png|Meg & Percy eventually arrive at the reef to drop off Pi. Pi showing off his Mussels to Cordelia.jpeg|"I'm pretty strong for my size. Check these mussels!" Pearl reads Pi's fin.png|Aunt Pearl reads Pi's fin Pi with Dylan.png|Pi with Dylan Pi protecting Cordelia from Troy.png|Pi protecting Cordelia from Troy Troy_pinning_Pi_to_the_wall.jpg|Troy pinning Pi to the wall Aunt Pearl with Pi & Dylan.jpg|Aunt Pearl embarrassing Pi & Dylan Cordelia_shows_Pi_a_lure_in_her_fin.png|Cordelia shows Pi a stray lure she accidentally pierced her fin with. Pi and Cordelia gaze at eachother.png|Pi helps Cordelia remove the lure Cordelia_thanks_Pi_for_helping_her_with_the_lure.png Pi & Cordelia attend the amphitheater.png|Pi and Cordelia attend the amphitheater Pi_shows_Cordelia_the_stars.png|Pi and Cordelia watching the stars Troy catches Pi & Cordelia on a date.png.png|Troy ambushes Pi and Cordelia Nerissa trains Pi outside the reef.png|Nerissa trains Pi outside the reef Nerissa with Pi.jpg|Nerissa training Pi to defeat Troy Pi facing Troy.png|Pi challenges Troy Cordelia & Dylan try freeing Pi.png|Cordelia and Dylan trying to free Pi from the rocks Dylan & Cordelia begging Pi not to go near the net.png|Pi sees the fishing net getting a very crazy and dangerous idea, ignoring Cordelia and Dylan's protests. Pi and Troy in the final battle.png|The final showdown Pi luring Troy up a fishing net .jpg|Pi luring Troy up a fishing net Nerissa hands Pi his blue pearl.png|Nerissa gives Pi his blue pearl to propose to Cordelia with Pi thanks Nerissa.png|Pi thanks Nerissa Pi and Cordelia's kiss.png|Pi proposes Cordelia with a pearl and they kiss ''The Reef 2: High Tide'' Pi Junior with his father.png|Pi with Jr Pi and Cordelia in the sequel.png|Pi with Cordelia You are the leader of the reef you must believe in them.png|Nerissa tells Pi that he has to believe in the fish like they believe in him. Pi leads his friends to the surface.png|Pi leads his friends up to the surface Pi arguing with Ronny about his talent plan.png|Pi argues over Ronny's talent plan Nerissa shows Pi an image of a sea dragon.png|Nerissa shows Pi an image of a sea dragon before the sharks come Pi instructs Bart and Eddie to get the supplies for the shark trap.png|Pi instructs Bart & Eddie to get him supplies for his Shark Trap. Pi_examines_Bart_and_Eddie's_supplies.png|Pi examines Bart & Eddie's supplies for his Shark Trap. Pi_pulls_out_a_red_clamp.png|Pi pulls out the most important part of the Shark Trap: a red clamp. Pi telling Bart and Eddie to guard the trap.png|Pi orders Bart & Eddie to guard the grotto. Pi and Junior on the surface.png|Pi thanks Junior on the surface for helping him with the shark trap Pi ambushed by Troy's cronies.png|Pi ambushed by Troy and his goons Pi knocked down by Troy and his cronies.png|Troy threatens Pi that he's gonna destroy the reef tomorrow Nerissa gives Pi something for his headache after saving him from Troy's ambush.png|Nerissa gives Pi something to cure him after saving him from Troy's ambush. Ronny explains that Troy was forcing him.png|Ronny explains to Pi that Troy was forcing him and that he'll help him get Cordelia back Pi and Ronny's truce.png|Pi making a Truce with Ronny to rescue Cordelia from Troy Pi & Ronny head off to save Cordelia .png|Pi and Ronny head off to save Cordelia Pi trying to free Cordelia.png|Pi frees Cordelia Pi tells Bart and Eddie he'll take it from here.png|Pi tells Bart & Eddie he'll handle Troy's goons, much to their delight. Pi grabbed by Troy.png|Pi attacked and subdued by Troy Pi surrounded by Troy and his goons.png|Weak Pi surrounded Cordelia brings injured Pi into the grotto.png|Cordelia brings injured Pi into the grotto. Pi, Cordelia and Junior about to launch Troy out of the sea.png|Pi, Cordelia, and Junior ready to launch Troy out of the sea Pi with Cordlia and Jr after defeating Troy.png|Pi, Cordelia & Junior after defeating Troy The_Reef_thanks_Nerissa.png|"Nerissa, you risked your life for all of us! Thank you." Pi_and_the_gang_happy_to_see_Ronny_return.png|Pi & The gang delighted with Ronny's return. Pi_and_Cordelia_dance_once_again.png|Pi & Cordelia dance once again Category:Galleries